


Nightmares- Sam X Reader

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been 5 years but the nightmares never went away........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares- Sam X Reader

_You couldn't leave. No matter what you did. No matter how much you ran._

_It would always be your cage. Your prison. The cell you couldn't escape._

_The screams. The tears. The begging. The prayers._

_No matter how fast you ran down that corridor- that endless corridor to nowhere- It would always be a dead end. And you'd always end with your back pressed against it and your hopes dashed to the fiery ground beneath your feet._

_No matter how many hours you spent under the burning hot shower, it couldn't wash away the memory of what had been done to you. The pain would never fade away. and neither would the mark burnt onto your flesh._

* * *

The distant screams Sam Winchester up, and he immediately sat up and looked for his pistol. Weapon in hand, he headed for the source.

* * *

He opened the door tentatively to see you sitting in the dark. It was silent and dark there, except for the sound of your breathing. He knew it.

It had happened again.

His gun dropped to the floor as he ran to you and locked you in a tight embrace, letting his eyes close as you held onto him for dear life.

The nightmares hadn't gone away.

It had been 5 years.

As the tears soaked his shirt, Sam cursed himself for the day he couldn't stop you from falling into the Cage.


End file.
